Waltz
by Kimmberly
Summary: begitu mendengar dari pengunjung di belakangnya sebuah rencana bodoh dan jahat tertuju pada Sakura—inti dari rencana mereka adalah/OOC,gaje,minim dialog/SSFD


**Ps**: Sasuke OOC. Minim dialog. Gagal melankolis. Maunya romance tapi gagal. Don't like don't read, click back button (tidak suka jangan baca, tekan tombol back)

_**(Sakura POV)**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto and friends belong to you-know-who. Mr. Masashi K.**

.

.

**Waltz**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari di Konoha padat akan orang-orang yang sibuk beraktifitas. Ada yang bertujuan ke kantor, bersekolah, maupun sekedar menghabiskan waktu berbelanja. Dari kumpulan orang-orang, bayangan merah muda paling mencolok di antaranya—mungkin karena warna surai orang itu tidak biasa. Dia hanya seorang gadis berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang tidak mempunyai kerja tetap, cuman berstatus sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe, tinggal di apartemen kecil jauh dari orangtuanya di Suna, menjalani hidup sebagai perantau di kota orang, tidak memiliki teman dekat—nampaknya orang-orang di sini terlalu sibuk mencari nafkah, maklum hidup di kota besar. Sepatu _boots_nya beradu dengan trotoar jalan, gadis itu berbelok ke arah trotoar yang sepi. Sasuke—seorang pemuda tampan sedaritadi mengikutinya, berjalan di hadapan gadis mencolok itu sambil berjalan mundur, asyik mengamati garis wajah orang di depannya. Ia tersenyum kala gadis itu tersenyum, memandang lurus ke depan. Namanya Sakura, gadis biasa dengan penampilan dan hidup yang biasa pula. Sasuke semakin memajukan wajah, memandang lekat objek pengamatannya, tanpa mempedulikan jalanan di depan—karena saat ini ia terus berjalan mundur. Ia tersenyum lebar, rambut Sakura seperti permen kapas, ia terlihat rapuh sekaligus menggemaskan seperti terbuat dari permen. Dan ketika Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, Sasuke berhenti di samping trotoar demi memberi jalan lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka mengarah ke tempat tujuan yang sama—meski sebenarnya ia hanya mengikuti Sakura—sebuah kafe khas Itali yang menyediakan kopi sebagai menu utama. Sakura masuk ke dalam melalui pintu belakang khusus pegawai, mengganti seragam sebelum keluar melayani pengunjung. Kafe tidak begitu ramai karena masih pagi, di salah satu meja kosong Sasuke duduk manis mengamati Sakura yang sedang bekerja, terlihat gadis berambut merah muda tengah mencatat pesanan di atas kertas kecil lalu tersenyum dan berjalan ke _counter_, merobek secarik kertas menyerahkannya pada Gaara. Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, sesekali ia meneliti keadaan sekitar lalu mengamati Sakura, memainkan bungkus _sugar_ dari tempatnya lalu mengamati Sakura lagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Kadang ia tertawa kecil saat Sakura memasang senyuman lebar yang berlebihan, gadis itu menarik. Sudah satu jam berlalu, tiga jam tersisa hingga Sakura boleh pulang. Sasuke sedang memainkan sebuah lingkaran bersinar yang berjarak beberapa senti dari kepalanya begitu mendengar dari pengunjung di belakangnya sebuah rencana bodoh dan jahat tertuju pada Sakura—inti dari rencana mereka adalah menyentuh bokong pelayan berambut merah muda. Sasuke mengatupkan rahang, apalagi ia melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dan ke arah pemuda-pemuda konyol di belakangnya. Sebelum hal buruk terjadi ia menyenggol asbak kaca hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Otomatis Sakura yang berada paling dekat dengan meja Sasuke mau tak mau membersihkan dan membuangnya di belakang sebelum melukai pengunjung lain, pada akhirnya Temari mengambil alih _order_-an muda-muda iseng dan menjadi korban kejahilan mereka. Sasuke tersenyum lega, yang penting bukan Sakura korbannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti sore, matahari perlahan terbenam di ufuknya. Sakura kembali ke rumah diikuti Sasuke, bertahan pada posisi Sasuke sebagai pengekor. Harus ia akui, dia sangat senang memerhatikan gadis itu dari belakang, belum terpaan angin membuat bau sakura menguar ke belakang dan tertangkap indera penciumnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka berhenti sebab lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau, kendaraan beroda empat baik besar maupun kecil melaju teratur. Sakura menikmati alunan lagu, dibiarkannya headset putih terpasang menutupi kedua telinganya. Emerald hijau miliknya mendapati lampu beralih merah, ia menengok kiri-kanan kemudian melintasi _zebra cross_, namun tiba-tiba dari salah satu jalan Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil melaju cepat sepertinya berbelok ke arah mereka, ia berlari menyenggol Sakura, menyebabkannya terhuyung jauh sampai seberang, ia berbalik melihat siapa yang mendorongnya tapi ia hanya mendapati sebuah mobil melintasinya. Sementara mobil itu sedikit kehilangan arah, dan akhirnya berhasil menguasai kendali berjalan lurus lagi. Sasuke tergeletak di atas aspal hitam, matanya terpejam sejenak, setelahnya ia bangkit perlahan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu berdiri tegap, ia melangkah kembali mencari Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, ia mengatupkan keduanya kemudian memanjatkan doa. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah kuil, untuk memanjatkan rasa syukur pada _Kami-sama_ atas hidupnya sampai hari ini, dan teman yang tak kunjung ia miliki—semoga mereka bertemu suatu hari nanti. Kedua mata indah berwarna sewarna daun musim panas terpancar saat kelopaknya membuka, Sakura berbalik melangkah pulang.

"_Konbawa_ Chiyo_ baa-san_." sapanya ramah pada nenek tua penjaga kuil yang tengah membersihkan dedaunan kering di halaman. Ia tersenyum sopan,

"_Konbawa_ Sakura-_chan_, berdoa seperti biasa hm?" Nenek tua berumur itu tersenyum ramah membalas Sakura.

"_Hai' baa-san_. Ah, aku harus pulang, permisi." Sakura membungkukkan badan, ia pamit pulang.

"_Kami-sama_ mengirimkanmu penjaga yang tampan." gumam Chiyo_ baa-san_ sambil tersenyum, ia menangkap bayangan Sasuke membungkukkan badan padanya setelah itu berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Malam itu aku bermimpi, berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang di mana beribu bintang di langit menjadi pemandangan indah untuk disaksikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini, duduk di atas hamparan rumput mengenakan gaun berwarna putih, Sendirian**__**—**__**aku sudah terbiasa sendiri tanpa teman, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar kesepian. Menatap bintang di langit, aku memohon pada Kami-sama agar mengabulkan doaku.**_

_**Tiba-tiba**__**—**_

_**Begitu aku menoleh, seorang pria tampan berdiri menjulang di belakangku. Mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih juga, tersenyum menambah kesan tampan seraya mengulurkan tangan padaku.**_

_**Kami berdansa waltz.**_

_**Di bawah bintang-bintang di langit. Aku terpaku, baru kali ini aku berinteraksi dengan seseorang secara intim setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Suna. Kami terdiam, aku melamun. Rasanya bersama dengan seseorang ternyata senyaman ini. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama merasa sangat kesepian, dan ketika suara baritone-nya menyatakan sebuah pertanyaan, tanpa sadar aku menangis.**_

_**"Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"**_

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

**Note:**

Saya tahu ini gaje. :/ tapi ide ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Maafkan *hiks*

Terinspirasi dari video Candy-Robbie William, lagu Suneohair-Waltz, dan sebuah post (gambar) di sebuah website. Dedikasinya sih buat SSFD, gaada kata telat, karena cinta SasuSaku bersemi setiap hari. :* (ga nyambung)

Kritik, saran, konkrit, flame (kalau masih mau dititipkan setelah baca ps), dll. Silahkan di reviewkan (itupun kalau berkenan)


End file.
